Keiko's Hidden Secret
by xXMiss FeistyXx
Summary: I changed the story line, so I hope that it's better. One night Keiko finds Hiei and hurt and takes him to Genkai. He finds out a secret about her that no one else besides Genkai and Yukina knows.
1. Chapter 1

It was about two thirty in the morning, when Keiko heard a noise from her room. At first, she was hesitant to get out of the bed, but then eventually gave up, when she couldn't go back to sleep. She pushed off her pink and blue covers, and swung her feet out from the bed. She stood up and strode over to her window. She pulled back the curtains and looked around for the source of the noise. Her brown eyes spotted a figure moving against the fence, and then all of the sudden stopped. When she got a better look at the figure, she gasped in shock, and ran out of her room, down the steps, and then out the front door. She ran over to the huddled figure, and fell to her knees in horror.

"Hiei, what happened?" Unfortunately for her though, he had feinted when she was running towards him.

'I got to do something,' she thought in panic! She wrapped her tiny arms around his middle, and lifted him off of the ground. She then trough one of his arms around her neck, and managed to carry him over to her garage. When she sat him down, she noticed something wet and sticky on her arm. Keiko pulled her arm away from Hiei and saw the blood dripping down her arm. She shot her eyes over to his mid section and saw that it was heavily bleeding. She quickly ran into the house, and to the nearest bathroom, which happened to be down stairs. She quickly opened the cabinet, and grabbed the bandages and ointment in it. She then rushed back outside, and set the supplies down, next to Hiei, and started to take off his shirt. She managed to get it off with little difficulty, and proceeded to treat his wound. The wound alone was enough to worried Keiko sick. It was fairly deep, looked about one and one eighth inches deep. She finished treating him, and seemed to calm down a little.

She went back inside and put the items back in the bathroom, and went into the garage to open it and bring her bike outside, so that she could get them both safely to Genkai's temple. She locked everything back up, before lifting Hiei up onto the seat in the back of her bike. Thankfully, her father had built a seat onto the back of her bike, or she would have troubles carrying him all the way their. She then peddled her way over to Genkai.

When they arrived their, Keiko saw that Genkai was already standing at the steps, as if waiting on her arrival, which was the case. Her brown eyes bored into Keiko's.

"I've been waiting for you child, I had a feeling that something might of happened." Keiko smiled, revealed that she had some one to rely on. They both managed to carry up the steps and into the temple. Hiei got the treatment he needed from Yukina, and they were now waiting for him to wake up.

"Keiko, go get some rest, you have training in the morning." Genkai noticed how tired Keiko was, by the bags under her eyes.

"Okay then, I'll see you in the morning, goodnight Yukina." Yukina smiled in return.

"Goodnight Keiko."


	2. Chapter 2

Red eyes opened as Hiei awoke, feeling dizzy, thirsty, and weak. He struggled to get up, wanting to move around. Managing to get up into a sitting position, he noticed then that he was sweating a lot. The beads of sweat ran down the side of his face, down his chin, and fell on his hands. His eyes seemed out of focus, kind of blurry, and he could not figure out why.

Then he remembered, he was pissed off at Kurama, the damn fox never knew when to keep his damn mouth shut. So he ran to demon world, taking out stress and anger on the lower life demons. When he did get back to the Human world, he was exhausted when a C class demon came up and attacked, and left him to die. He remembered Keiko running towards him, but after that, he doesn't remember. He kept trying to think, but nothing came to his mind. He then heard the clashing of metal, and started to rise to go towards the sound. The covers slid off his back, as staggered towards the door.

When he opened it, his eyes widened at the sight of Keiko and Genkai fighting, with swords. He staggered down to the steps, leaned against the rail, and closing his eyes, listening to the clanks of metal. Hiei dozed off again, when the clouds slowly started to part, and the sun shined down on his face.

Keiko was giving it her all, trying to knock down her opponent's weapon. With the sweat rolling down her face and her hands slippery, she lunged at Genkai. With a final clank of metal against metal, Genkai knocked the sword out of Keiko's hands. Keiko, fallen from the blow, looked up with heavy breaths. Genkai smiled down at her looking as calm as ever.

"Good Keiko, you're getting better."

"Thank you Genkai!" She merely chuckled in at her student's enthusiasm.

"Now, you might want to take Hiei back inside, I saw him come out a little while ago." Keiko nodded her head, and got up to her feet. She picked up her sword and sheathed it, before looking over her shoulder to see Hiei asleep. She walked over to him and grabbed him around the waist, when he woke up. He jumped up and stumbled when he grabbed her wrist. He glared and growled at her in response to her grabbing him.

"Hiei, please go back to bed, I think you still have a fever." Hiei stopped growling, but he did not stop glaring at her. He grunted, let go of her hand, and staggered back to his bed. Keiko sighed when Hiei left, and went to take a bath. She was sweaty.

When Hiei stumbled into the bed, he laid on his back, starring up at the ceiling, thinking about Keiko's fight with Genkai. Since when could she do that he wondered, before drifting off further into his thoughts. Some time late, Keiko came in wearing her night clothes that she kept there.

Since Genkai had asked for her to stay, Keiko went home to grab the things she needed. Her parents knew Genkai, so it was fine by them.

Keiko saw that Hiei was asleep, and walked over to his sleeping face. 'He looks cute when he's not awake.' Keiko thought, as she grabbed the blanket that Hiei had discarded earlier. She laid the blanket over him, and picked up the discarded washcloth that had fallen off when he was asleep. She dipped it into the bowl that was next to his bed, wrung it out, and placed it on his head. Then she got up and flicked off the lights.

"Goodnight Hiei." What she didn't know was that red eyes opened to watch her watch retreat to her room for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiei walked through the dark halls of the temple, when he came upon Keiko's room. He quietly opened her door, walked in, and closed it behind him. He walked up to Keiko and stared at her sleeping face. He watched her face wrinkle up, and she started thrashing about in bed, mumbling in her sleep. She looked like she was having a nightmare. Hiei's eyes had widened at what he heard.

He quickly looked around the room for the object he wanted. He spotted the sword in the corner of the room, and grabbed it. He fled the room quickly, and went out into the courtyard, to practice. When he unsheathed the sword, he noticed how light it was. He glared at it.

'Damnit, I shouldn't have left my sword at Kurama's house!' But, he proceeded to practice with it anyways. He practiced, until Genkai came out to tell him to go back to sleep, after all, his wounds were still fresh, since Yukina was still out of spiritual energy. He glared at her, but did as he was told. He started to walk up the steps, when he stopped and turned to face Genkai.

"How long has she been able to do that?" Genkai looked at him, her brown eyes sparkling.

"About three weeks ago."

"How did you find out?" Genkai looked thoughtful, her pink hair blowing in the light breeze that passed by.

"When a level B demon came to my temple, and tried to kill both Yukina and I. Luckily, Keiko was visiting at that time, and her spiritual power awakened, when I was injured. It took Yukina all of her spiritual energy to heal me." Hiei looked thoughtful for a minute.

"So that was why Yukina couldn't heal me." Genkai nodded.

"Yes, and Keiko is learning healing powers from Yukina right now, so soon she should be able to do just as much healing as Yukina."

"Genkai." Genkai looked at Hiei's expressionless face.

"Hmmmm, what is it?"

"I will train Keiko to use a sword, when I am healed." Genkai looked revealed.

"That's good, because any longer, and I won't be able to train her." Hiei looked surprised.

"Is she advancing that fast?"

"Yes, and she's learning a lot faster than Yusuke did." Hiei smirked at that.

'Maybe, she's worth the trouble after all.'

A/N: My HieiKeiko AMV- The link is own my Profile page. It's my homepage!


	4. Chapter 4

Keiko woke up the next morning, with the birds chirping, and a light breeze blowing through her open window. She pushed the blanket off of her, stood up, and stretched. She walked towards the kitchen to make breakfast, her feet padding on the floor. When she walked through the door way, she saw Yukina already fixing the food.

"Oh Yukina, you're up early." Yukina, who was cutting leeks at the time, turned around startled, and managed to prick herself with the knife.

"Keiko, I didn't know that you were awake." Keiko then noticed the blood on Yukina's finger.

"Yukina, you're bleeding!" Yukina looked down at her finger in surprise.

"Don't worry about it; I'll go wrap it now." Keiko just shook her head.

"Come here, I'll heal it." Yukina merely smiled and did as she was told, walking over to Keiko's side. Keiko took Yukina's hand in hers, and started healing it, just as Hiei walked in to witness it.

'So, she's able to heal minor wounds right now. That is a lot of progress; I'll have to see exactly what she's capable of.' Keiko looked over Yukina's shoulder and saw Hiei starring at her face, before narrowing his eyes slightly. Keiko narrowed her eyes in return and huffed. Yukina looked at Keiko confused, and Keiko merely laughed it off.

"Yukina, I'll help you finish making breakfast." Yukina smiled with thanks. The two prepared breakfast together, as Hiei watched the two interact. They actually looked like two sisters Hiei observed.

"Onna, come here, I want to talk to you." Keiko looked over her shoulder, to see Hiei walking out of the room. She followed him into another room, and he closed the door behind her. Keiko stood patiently, waiting for Hiei to speak.

"How long have you known that you had spiritual energy?"

"About three weeks ago."

'So she didn't know until the demon attacked.'

"Stand still." Keiko watched as Hiei lifted his hand to the cloth that was tied around his head. Hiei looked into Keiko's mind with his jagan eye, and looked through her memories, about her training with Genkai. Also, while he was doing that, he was getting a feel of how much spiritual energy she had. When he stopped probing through her brain, Keiko slumped down, and into Hiei's arms, unconscious. Hiei picked her up, and carried her to her room, walking past Yukina who saw Keiko and went frantic.

"Hiei, what happened, is she alright?" Hiei could see the worry in her face.

"She just felt a little dizzy, and feinted, I'm sure that she just needs some rest for the day, and no training." Yukina smiled with relief, and went back into the kitchen. Hiei proceeded to bring Keiko to her room, when Yukina's face popped back out of the doorway.

"Oh, and Hiei?" Hiei turned around.

"Yes?"

"Could you let me know when she wakes up?" Hiei nodded and continued to walk down the hall. Yukina smiled at his retreating back, and then left to finish breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

Brown eyes opened, and looked glazed over. They blinked open a couple of times, before they settled on a pair of red eyes starring down into them. Keiko gave a quick yelp, and shot out of the bed. Hiei continued to watch her, as he slowly stood up.

"It's noon, and Yukina's waiting for you to eat." Keiko looked up at Hiei in shock, that's the second time today that Hiei spoke more than one word to her. Hiei then growled at her.

"Are you getting up or not, I'm not going to carry you there!" Keiko winced at his tone, but nodded none the less. Hiei turned around, slamming the door in his wake, making Keiko wince again. Hiei had a bit of a temper. Keiko stood up, and proceeded to the kitchen, where she saw Yukina sitting down, talking to Genkai. Keiko walked in, and both Yukina and Genkai looked over to see her enter.

"Um, I was wondering, where's the food?"

"In the fridge, I wanted to keep it cool, so that it doesn't taste awful, when you heat it up." Keiko smiled at her kindness. She got the soup out of the fridge and put it on the stove to heat it up, to eat. While Keiko was stirring the soup, she wondered where Hiei was, although she didn't know why, all he has done, was be an ass to her.

"Has Hiei eaten yet?" Yukina looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Actually he didn't, he was watching over you, until you woke up." Keiko looked surprised.

"I'll have to take some food to him then." Keiko finished heating up the food, and then turned towards Yukina.

"Do you know where he's at?"

"Hiei's always sitting against the tree in the far right, out back."

"Thank you Yukina." Keiko spooned some of the soup into a bowl, and grabbed one of the sandwiches from the basket, sitting on the counter. She walked out back, and saw Hiei exactly where Yukina said he would be. He looked like he was in a light doze, and his face actually looked peaceful.

'He actually looks kind of cute, when he's asleep and not glaring at everyone.' Keiko looked for a moment longer, before she laid down the food next to him. She smiled down at him for a second, before she left to go eat her meal. Hiei opened his eyes the moment she left, and looked down at the food by his side. He sat up, and ate the food she had left for him.

'Hn, stupid girl.'

Keiko came back outside, once she had finished eating, to see that Hiei was still asleep, but his bowl was empty. She smiled down at him, picked up his empty bowl, and muttered a thank you, before she left. As she was retreating back inside, Hiei opened his right eye, watching her, as she went inside. Then he closed his eye, and took a light nap.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been about two weeks since Hiei was injured. He was actually healing quiet nicely. Yukina almost had all of her spiritual energy back, and healed al the minor wounds that Hiei had.

While Yukina was training Keiko, Genkai, and Hiei were talking about Keiko.

"One more week, Hiei."

"Hn, What do you mean one more week?" Genkai looked down at her cup thoughtfully.

"One more week, and I'll have nothing left to train her in." Hiei looked surprised.

"What do you mean you old hag! From what I understand, it took Yusuke two months!" Genkai nodded, but a frown was on her face.

"And you must understand, I don't have my Spirit Wave Orb anymore, I am weaker than I used to be when I trained Yusuke."

"So she isn't advancing faster than Yusuke, you're just weaker." Genkai shook her head.

"No, even with my Spirit Wave Orb she would still finish two weeks before Yusuke did." Hiei looked shocked.

"How?" Genkai narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know." Hiei got up, and walked towards the door that was opened, and looked outside.

"I will train her in one week then." And with that, he left. Genkai sighed, starring up at the ceiling. 'Koenma, I hope that she's the one.'

Hiei walked into the kitchen to see Keiko still practicing, but Yukina was not in there.

"Where's Yukina?" Keiko looked up startled, but calmed down when she saw Hiei.

"She went to take a bath." Hiei looked hesitant with his next question, but asked anyways.

"Could you heal some of my minor wounds?" Keiko nodded and told him to sit in the chair, in front of her. She pulled off some of the wraps, and noticed that most of his deep wounds had already healed to minor wounds. Keiko looked at him questioningly.

"Demons heal faster than humans." Keiko nodded her head in understanding, placed her hands on his chest, before pushing her energy into him, healing him.

'What's this feeling, it feels different from Yukina, more soothing.' Hiei closed his eyes in delight of the feeling, until he noticed that she quit.

"There, I did all that I can do for you right now, now Hiei, you really should rest…Hiei, where are you going?" Hiei answered her with his famous "Hn," and darted outside, and into a tree, resting on one of the branches.

'What's wrong with me, why am I feeling these things? I must be tired, that's exactly what it is, I'm exhausted.' Hiei then drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

One week later.

"Alright woman, since you're lacking in sword skills compared to everything else, and Genkai can't teach you anything else, I will take on her responsibility and be your trainer." Keiko had a bewildered look on her face. That was the most words he has ever spoken to her.

"I thought you hated me." Hiei just stared at her with a blank face, before turning and walking away, mumbling under his breath. Keiko smiled at Hiei's back, she was happy that he finally didn't hate her. When Hiei was a few feet away from her, he looked over his shoulder, aggravated.

"Come on let's go, I don't want to waste my time!" Keiko ran to him, until she was right behind his back again, not wanting to be left behind. When they walked into a clearing, Hiei pulled out both of his swords. He handed one to Keiko, and walked towards the other side of the clearing, facing her. He unsheathed his sword, and got into a striking position.

"Now, show me what you can do!" Hiei lunged at her. Keiko quickly pulled the sword out, and blocked him. Hiei quickly took a step back and lunged again, trying to hit all the hard spots, which Keiko was trying to block. Keiko managed to barely block all of Hiei's advances so far, and Hiei was smirking at how hard she was trying against his easy advances. Hiei, having grown bored playing with her, quickly ended the mock battle, by knocking the sword out of her hands, and pointing the tip of the blade at her neck.

"I win." Hiei said, in a low sensual voice. He slowly lowered his sword from her neck, and stepped away from her.

"You're blocking your body pretty well, but it's leaving your wrists open, as well as your shoulders, now pick up the sword, we're starting again." Hiei and Keiko stayed out until dawn, and by that time, Keiko's clothes were in shreds, she was sweating a lot, and trying to catch her breath. Hiei smirked down at Keiko lying down in the lush green grass.

Keiko gained a little bit of respect from Hiei that day, even though she didn't know it. Hiei admired the way that she didn't give up, even when he was pushing her so hard.

Hiei sighed when he realized that she wasn't getting up, and nudged her with his foot. When she didn't open her eyes, Hiei realized that she had fallen asleep. Hiei sighed again, and picked up the two discarded swords, sheathing them, and placing them in his belts. He then picked her up, and walked back to the temple caring Keiko bridal style.

Hiei walked into her room, and put her on her futon, pulling the covers over her body. He stood up and smiled lightly down at her, before turning back into his usual cold self. He walked out of her room, to see Yukina standing near the doorway, with a troubled look on her face.

"How's Keiko?"

"She's fine, she just needs to rest." Yukina then looked relieved.

"Good, how is she doing with her training?"

"Right now, she's decent, but she's still lacking on stamina." Yukina smiled, and started to walk down the hall towards her room, but not before muttering a, "Goodnight."

"You know, you can always sleep in one of the quest rooms' right?" Hiei looked out of the corner of his eye to see Genkai standing against the corner of the wall, with her arms crossed.

Ever since Hiei, recovered, he went to go sleep in his usual tree, which just happened to be near Keiko's room, although nobody noticed this.

"Hn," Hiei, then went out of the temple, and darted up into his tree, closing his eyes, for sleep that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Clank, clank, clank, stab.

"You're movements are improving Keiko." Hiei lunged Keiko into a corner. It has been a week since their first duel.

"Now try and get out of my hold on you." Hiei whispered; both of them did not notice that they were both leaning in for a gentle kiss. They were just a centimeter apart when Yukina shouted from across the land.

"Hey Hiei, Kurama is here." They both broke apart. They were too embarrassed to look at each other.

"Oh Keiko, there you are, I've been looking for you." Keiko looked up to see Kurama's smiling face.

"Hey Kurama, what are you doing here?" He just chuckled.

"I have a letter for you, from Yusuke." Keiko's eyes lit up.

"Really, that's great news." Hiei just walked past her and Kurama with a red face and jealousy growing in his chest.

"Hiei, did you hear, Yusuke sent-."

"I DON'T CARE!" Hiei finally lost his temper. He turned around and started walking away, when Keiko passed him, with tears running down her face. Hiei stopped and watched her run inside. He suddenly felt really bad.

"Way to go Hiei." Hiei looked at Kurama with narrowed eyes, trying to hide his emotions.

"Like I care." Kurama just frowned as Hiei walked away.

'You do care Hiei, much more than you think.' Kurama walked inside to go talk to Keiko. Meanwhile with Hiei.

"Why do I care so much?" Then he remembered their almost kiss and his face turned into a tomato.

'Hn,' Hiei got up from his tree and he walked around thinking, unfortunately his feet somehow wounded up at Keiko's room. Hiei looked up when he heard crying. He then noticed that the door was cracked and that he could hear their conversation.

"Kurama, I don't know what to do."



"It's ok Keiko, he'll get over it."

"But Kurama, I think…I think that I'm falling in love with him." There was a pause and Hiei felt like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders.

"What about Yusuke?" Hiei listened intently.

"I don't know, when I'm with Hiei I seem to forget about him."

"Alright Keiko, stop crying, Yukina wants help making dinner." That is when Hiei decided to barge in.

"Hey Keiko, Yukina says that she needs help with dinner." Keiko and Kurama both looked up. Keiko smiled and got up, walking out into the hallway, but was stopped by Hiei's hand. Keiko looked confused. Hiei adverted his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Hiei looked over at Keiko to see her smiling.

He then put his hands in his pockets and started walking away, shouting over his shoulder, "Shouldn't you be helping Yukina?"

"Oh, I forgot!" Keiko suddenly shouted and started jogging down the hallway. Hiei looked back at Keiko, smiled, turned back around, and kept walking, thinking to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright Keiko, let's start out with warm ups, then we'll go straight into dueling." Keiko nodded as she started stretching once both of them were done; they both got into a strike position. Hiei lunged first, and Keiko blocked it with a counter, throwing Hiei off.

Hiei smirked, "You're getting better Keiko." He lunged at her again and ended up pushing her down to the ground, as their swords flew across the field. They were both face to face, with Hiei's hands on Keiko's sides. Hiei leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Keiko's lips and leaned back, waiting for Keiko to take the second step. Keiko looked up at Hiei with a dazed look and leaned in again. They both broke apart after their second kiss; Hiei stood up and Keiko looked confused. Hiei offered her his hand and pulled her up to her feet. He grabbed her and went up into a tree, placing her down on his lap.

"Alright Keiko, we need to talk." Keiko looked up at Hiei.

"I know."

"What do you feel between us?" Keiko smiled.

"Chemistry, I feel connected to you." Hiei smiled.

"And what about Yusuke?" Keiko's smile dropped.

"I'm sorry but I have to ask if you want to be with me."

"I know, and I don't feel anything for in anymore, other than friendship." Hiei smirked.

"I'm going to need you to relax, this may still hurt." Hiei said, as he took off his bandana. Keiko ran her fingers around his third eye.

"So beautiful." Hiei half-smiled as he started looking through Keiko's mind. When he didn't see anything he didn't like, he started to pull out of her mind, that is, until he saw a dream that Keiko had previously. In her dream, he was bent over, thrusting his erection into her. He must have looked dumbstruck, because the next moment he felt Keiko tugging at his shoulder.

"Hiei, are you alright?" He looked at Keiko and kissed her hard, thrusting his tongue into her mouth; tasting every inch of her sweet cavern. He then pulled away.

"Well we should head back." Hiei picked up Keiko as she nodded. He then picked up the two swords and headed home.

Later that night when everyone was asleep, Hiei snuck into Keiko's room and placed a hand over Keiko's mouth as she awoke.

"Shhh, can I sleep next to you tonight, I know that I'm kinda movin things a little fast here." Keiko nodded as Hiei slipped into the covers, spooning her in front of him.



"Goodnight, Hiei," Keiko whispered. Hiei kissed her head and closed his eyes.


End file.
